


The Devil Wears A Suit And Tie

by Nyvz



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear Play, Greysexual, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Reader is female bodied, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyvz/pseuds/Nyvz
Summary: Your descent into hell leads you to a hotel to rehabilitate sinners and purge hell of some of its denizens to help cull the overpopulation and hopefully end the violent turf wars. But after meeting a man with a smile that could kill and catching his interest, you're not sure you'd really want to leave...No matter what the others say.





	The Devil Wears A Suit And Tie

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a good while since I've written. After getting a better idea of how the characters are meant to be, this seemed like far too good of an idea to not begin. So, hopefully you enjoy. And if you are curious of the title and its song, check out the link below.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rqR1cjuPXUg

You woke up, your bones and muscles aching as though you'd been asleep for ages and the stiffness threatened to hinder your ability to move. Your head pounded, your back throbbing as though someone tossed you to the floor. As you went to lift yourself carefully, placing your hands on your back, youcouldn't help but yelp as your nails touch your spine, only to feel it protrude and spike out. Your eyes opened wide in concern and within an instant, you regretted it immediately as you find yourself assaulted by a garish and smoking hellscape. 

The ground under your body was warm and sandy, a nearby sign written in symbols that after a moment, you were able to interpret. “Sinner's Drop. Don't stand in it, ya asshole.” What? Wait, this wasn't English. How were you able to read it? And what was this? You glanced straight up and were immediately filled with a sense of panic as you watch a body come and slam into the ground at high speed, just missing you. 

“Fuck!” You called out and scooted far away out of the sand pit. Another body hits the floor and splatters some blood from the man's face onto the sand. Yeah, let's fucking get out of here. You go to stand, and finally look down at yourself. What the? This isn't your body. Your hands...sharp black claws, leading to ashen skin that seemed to have a metallic shimmer to it. Lean legs and a body that bone stuck out from along your back, shoulders and ribs, not broken but almost as spines would. You desperately look for some kind of reflective surface, eventually finding a puddle of what smelled like oil to look at yourself.

Oh....

What in the hell?! Your hands come up to your face for a moment in horror and surprise, almost spooked by your own reflection. Your teeth had become sharper and your large eyes, now tinted black, had gained a companion in your forehead. You had to think about how to move it, eventually making it slowly blink a few times and adjusting to the added sight. More bone jetted out of your cheeks in tiny spikes under your eyes. Your facial features looked like you, even your haircut, despite it going jet black. The antelope-like horns were definitely a new addition, the same bone white as your protrusions. You gave a tug at them and found it oddly sensitive to the touch. Well, that's...just great. Your outfit looked almost flapperish, a shimmery dress, shoulder drape and necklaces adorning you.

What was going on? What had you become? You remember...shit, what do you remember? You remember...the smell of gunpowder and whiskey. Ahh, wait, it was that party wasn't it? Your darling friend was having that retro costume party, it was 20's themed and with 2020 just around the corner, you all thought it would be super cute. She'd been married for years to an international crime boss and the party had been just as lavish and outlandish as the actual 20's were. Copious amounts of drugs, alcohol and just as the time as well, rife with tension and crime around every corner. Something had gone wrong, a bad deal and just like that... The memory fades around the time when you could hear yelling. 

Had you been killed? Was this...Hell? It couldn't be heaven, no way they would let it look like this. The area around the pit looked like the outskirts of a city that had seen some kind of nuclear fallout. In fact, given the explosions you could hear off in the distance, possibly still was. But, there wasn't really any path that you could tell elsewhere from the pit. The bodies that had fallen also seemed to be heading that direction, grumbling to themselves and almost unaware of their strange mutations. The only other direction led to what looked like a forest that cast a rather foreboding shadow behind you, so...to the city it would be.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

This definitely feels familiar to you, though the designs and the outright exaggerated nature of....well, everything here were a far cry from your own home city. The sound of horns honking, television advertisements, shop doors ringing, that was normal. The screaming, the bombs in another part of the city, the...sounds of the “people”....less so. You walked carefully, having your third eye scan carefully, making each crazy detail pop out more. You had no idea where you're meant to be going and you lost sight of the others that had fallen after nearly being run over by some kind of flaming taxi driver. 

All at once, you can felt a presence behind you, looming over you. You spun around and nearly landed smack onto your ass, your boots catching the sidewalk. You were only saved by a brick wall that makes a horrid sound as your claws scratch it. Standing before you was a very tall....man? A very pretty one, with insanely long legs. One of his eyes looks somewhat normal, the other like yours and blacked out. He has...four arms? And seems to be wearing...rather little after his dapper jacket ends, unsure if the tiny shorts are underwear or not. 

“Hmmm...now what's a cute little nugget like you doin' wanderin' here? Ya lost?” His voice was rather high and sultry, like being smacked in the face with a heavy hit of perfume. No wait, that was just the sugary and heavy smell coming off of him. He lent down and caught your cheeks in his spindly fingers, staring straight into your eyes, even glancing a bit up to catch your new eye. “Yeah, you are new, huh? Welp, ya got lucky, kid. Ol' Angel 'll help you get where ya need to be.” 

“Angel? Is that your name? Also, where am I?” Your voice came out with a bit of a nervous lilt and he looked amused. “Welcome to Hell, kid. It's a fucking nightmare, and the best kind.” He flashed you a smile of sharp teeth, nose to nose with you, and you can't help but gulp. Your heart rate spiked and you felt your body react instinctively, the bone like protrusions speckling over your cheeks and back to form something of a sharper spike. 

Angel lent back up and gave a laugh, watching you puff up like a hedgehog. “Aww, fuck me, that's adorable, kid! You're a regular little urchin, ain't cha?” He gently touched the tips of one of the spikes, feeling its sharpness. You blushed unconsciously, feeling like this is something embarrassing and revealing. You don't quite understand how, but you immediately retract them into your body, returning them to their original state. 

“Ahh, Charlie's gonna love ya. All right, come on, let's get goin'. I got a date to keep later tonight, so she can do some babysittin'.” 

He grabbed your hand, pulling you behind his tale frame and you followed, partially from his strength and partially because... Well, at least now you might be able to ask someone what's really happening. As you walked with him, the sounds of the city seemed to echo heavily, along with music pouring out of windows. On the horizon, you could see a large sign advertising something. “Alastor's Radio Show! Tune into K-DMN forever! After all, that's how long we're all here!” There is a man standing in the billboard, though you are being pulled too swiftly to really get a good look. Something about his smile though sends a chill through your exposed spine, leaving you unsure if it was something good...or something sinister.


End file.
